fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
__NOWYSIWYG__ Resources are rare items that can be found either on a normal fishing trip (i.e. not during crew fishing, Night Fishing or on a Tournament cast), found in treasure chests in Farovia, or in treasure cases in Roperia. Each resource does something different. They are also activated differently - some are used each time you fish and others are used once per night during a Night Fishing trip. Some resources can be purchased and sold via the Resource Exchange. __TOC__ Farovian Attractants/Repellents A number of resources have special properties in attracting or repelling particular fish. An attractant property increases the probability of the specific fish being caught, and a repellent property minimises the probability of the specific fish being caught. While most are generally very effective, they do not guarantee 100% to have the desired effect. Some of the effects are much weaker and wranglers are advised to decide for themselves whether the marginal effects are worthwhile.. Attractants/Repellents may be used in conjunction with each other, but only two may be used on any cast. NOTE: Attractant/Repellent resources are only used when a fish is caught (any fish) and the resource is ON. Resources numbers are displayed alphabetically in this order: (59, 42, 4, 2, 19, 22, 5, 21, 44, 56, 20, 17, 23, 3, 24, 16, 40, 39, 43, 38, 80, 41, 60, 57, 58, 61, 6) minus the Liquid Spirit Roperian Attractants/Repellents Roperian attractants and repellants can be found in Resource Exchange while Roperia. While all can be sold, and a few bought, some can only be earned as rewards when completing Collection Sets Roperian Crapole Collection Set Roperian Floral Collection Set Seinborough Lightning Collection Set - #70 & #71 Seinborough Revelation Collection Set - #71 & #73 Redwood Coal Collection Set Outback Collection Set (1) Roperian River Permit Note: Only the collection set can be traded, not the item. Can be turned in anytime for shells, but handed in only three times for each of the River areas. Mosquito Warrior Collection Set (4) Liquid Light & (4) Caffeine Pill Bandito Collection Set (1) Skin Cream & (1) Sharpening Oil Homeless Villain Collection Set #76 (1) Horse Tamer & (1) Smore Sauce Night Fishing Resources Night Fishing resources are those that only have an effect during Night Fishing trips. They must be activated before the night fishing trip starts in order to be used. They can be activated at any time, but will only be used during a Night Fishing trip. One resource will be used per trip. Any users that have a Night Fishing resource activated will have the appropriate icon displayed on their group's Night Fishing page. Boat Resources Boat resources do exactly what they say on the tin - this is the set of resources pertaining to Boats. Mission Resources - Farovia Mission resources are those that relate to opening up new levels in Farovia. Lava Suit Description: "100% Earl Guaranteed Lava Suit - chemical resistant and fire retardant. Don't try going lava fishing without it." The Lava Suit can be purchased from Earl's Lava Shack in Magma Reef. Lava Suit requires 620000 points. NOTE: The Lava Suit takes between 1 and 24 hours for Earl to make this for you after your first visit to Earl's Lava Shack and costs 30,000. If you try fishing without this suit you'll lose points and gold when you catch a fish (often more than you gain), and get a message similar to this: "OUCH THAT'S HOT! HAD TO JUMP OVERBOARD - lost 3060 points and 2400 gold! There's no way I can handle ANY lava fish without Earl's lava suit.............." Fire Extinguisher Description: "15 lb. single use pressure-gauged Fire Extinguisher. Perfect for setting out any lava fire." The Fire Extinguisher can be used to cool down your Cubey Incinerator giving you another 20 safe casts in Magma Reef. Fire Extinguishers can be found by fishing in Magma Reef, in treasure chests occasionally, or can be traded at Sig's Shell Shoppe for 400 shells. For maximum effectiveness activate the Fire Extinguisher after 20 casts in Magma Reef to cool down your Cubey Incinerator before it is damaged. After the 20 casts, it will say "There is a 10% chance your pole will catch fire" Use it then. Without a Fire Extinguisher the Cubey Incinerator can only be cooled by catching schools of Cubeys in Waterport or Fishertonville, or by waiting until the next day to continue lava fishing. NOTE: The name is misleading. If your Cubey Incinerator is on fire, it is TOO late to use a Fire Extinguisher. It should be activated BEFORE your Cubey Incinerator catches on fire. Sans Culpra Scroll Description:" Discovering this scroll opens the door to many new and exciting adventures ahead of you. Begin your journey by traveling to the new location on the map and further details will follow." NOTE: The Sans Culpra Scroll unlocks a new location. See Sans Culpra Quest for more information. Message from Earl Description: August 7th 1984 Marty, Everyone has heard of the myth of Sans Culpra, but very few wranglers know the truth of the island and I have been waiting to share the secret with you. You must meet me at my house and I will give you more details. If anyone you know and trust is interested just give them the password: Also, I thought I’d let you know that last weekend a ship carrying scuba equipment crashed at Blue Crescent. You might have luck finding some stuff with the new pole that's coming out - locals here are calling it the "Necro Pole." Anyways, I look forward to seeing you. Sincerely, Earl 2560 Jilbery Lane, Apt #24 WP, Farovia NOTE: This message unlocks your ability to toggle between fishing modes. You can switch to Scuba Fishing mode by clicking the "Fish" link in the "Fish NOW" header. See Sans Culpra Quest for more information. Scuba Helmet '84 Description: "Limited Edition 1984 Oceanic Scuba Helmet made especially for Sans Culpra. Made with over sized, light-weight stainless steel. Oxygen tanks sold separately." See Sans Culpra Quest for more information. Oxygen Tank Description: "An oxygen tank can be used to go scuba diving." Oxygen tanks can be refilled at Earl's house or by Igor in Sig's Underwater Lab. To completely fill your oxygen tank will cost 8,000 gold (0% to 100% maximum). Divers also have a chance of finding a partially filled oxygen tank fallen from a stricken cargo ship that adds to their oxygen total when they scuba fish (oxygen tanks seem to have no limit this way). It is important to keep an eye on your oxygen level when diving - running out of oxygen will nearly cause you to drown and you will lose gold while in this groggy state, for example: OH NO! I went diving without oxygen and nearly drowned! A group of tourists helped me get back to my boat and then took 1,094 of my gold as I laid there shaking. Large Ice Cube Description: "The Ice Cube remains from the Cubey Incinerator pole. The only way to get this fine piece of ice separated from the pole is by the Mother Cubey stealing away her little munchkin." Ice Cubes can be collected from the broken remains of a Cubey Incinerator. More details are provided in the Icelantica Quest. They can also be found in treasure chests while fishing in the calmer areas of Icelantica region, before Snowpeak River. Consuming an Ice Cube will give you extra 2 SKIPs, if you have used at least 2 previously (SKIPs will not go over 6). Ice Cubes can also be used to allow the use of more than 16 Red Sharks skips per day. For example, after using 6 Red Shark skips, you would be left with a maximum of 10 more. However, for every Ice Cube that you use, you'll be given back the opportunity to use two more Red Sharks. (meaning that 3 Ice Cubes used would give you back 6 Red Sharks skips.) Be aware, however, that using Ice Cubes after using 6 free skips would return to you your 6 free skips, thereby saving Red Sharks. NOTE: There is a limit of only using 6 ice cubes per day. Octo Tentacle Description: "This is a tentacle from the elusive "Octo" fish in Sans Culpra. It's kept cold and fresh in the Mini-Cruiser's refrigerator." Octo Tentacles are used to unlock a new region - more details of which can be found in the Icelantica Quest. Depth Charge Description: "The MK8 Depth Charge was built years ago by Earl's step dad, who managed to make it with the blood of a couple Peccant Fish and the remains of the S.S. Sans Culprit." The Depth Charge is collected once a streak of three Peccant Fish are reeled in. More details are described in the Icelantica Quest. Trying to use a Depth Charge while fishing will have one of two results: You will blow up a number of fish and earn a nominal number of points in the process. Example: 'That was awesome! I got 946 points for blowing up ~5 fish with my Depth Charge! I have 1 Depth Charge left. I had 6,586,425 points, now have 6,587,371.' The Depth Charge will go off too early and you will lose points as a penalty, or the Depth Charge will fail to go off and you will lose points. Example: 'That was horrible! I lost 421 points for nearly blowing the side off my boat with my Depth Charge! I have 0 Depth Charges left. I had 4,051,303 points, now have 4,050,882.' GPS Device Description: "Earls secret GPS device can give you the directions to any location by its GPS way points or coordinates." Earl can build this device from his Waterport home once he has the necessary resources as described in the Icelantica Quest. Snow Shoes Snow Shoes that come in two styles; Lovely Snow Shoes and Deadly Snow Shoes. Description: "Brand new Lovely Snow Shoes, fully equipped with stylish mini angel wings." / "Deeply damaged and partially Deadly Snow Shoes, fully equipped with stylish mini devil horns." Snow Shoes are required in order to travel to San Digloo. Catching an Angelica Fish will yield the appropriate style of snow shoe (good/evil). Good Olde Auger/Cruel Olde Auger Description: "Used to drill holes in the town of San Digloo - helps you earn extra goodness/evilness" The Auger is a new feature to San Digloo. Each time you drill a hole, you gain goodness or evilness (depends on which pole you're using). Cost: 300,000 gold Gain: 0-1,000 Goodness/Evilness per use (see Note) You gain Evilness and Goodness when you drill. A hole is drilled automatically when attempting to fish if the current hole was made more than 64 minutes ago; manual drilling is still possible but not before 56 minutes. You gain 50 goodness or evilness per hour since the last drill time (calculated by the minute, rounded up, for up to 400 at 8+ hours). Note: 400 for 8hours and above. If you drill 3 times a day correctly, you should get 1200 points which matches the description Purchased from the San Digloo pole store. Gives 6,000 goodness/evilness on purchase. Solar Powered Auger/Blood Powered Auger Description: "Used to drill holes in thicker ice. Helps you earn even more goodness/evilness!" Cost: 500,000 gold Gain: 0-2,000 Goodness/Evilness per use (see Note) The Advanced Augers are used to drill in Lake Freezberg. They work the same as the Basic Augers, but give double the goodness or evilness (100 points per hour, for a maximum of 800 at 8+ hours). Note: As with the basic augers, the in-game description states that you can gain up to 2,000 goodness/evilness points per use, whereas user experience suggests that the maximum points awarded is only 800. 800 per 8hours, 2400 per day, which is meant by the description Purchased from the Lake Freezberg pole store. Gives 10,000 goodness/evilness on purchase. Recycled Starter Tent/Endangered Animal Tent Description: "The starter tent is made of recycled vinyl and plastic. However, it doesn't provide the best protection against the Polar Bear." / "The endangered animal tent is made of only the finest and rarest types of species around Icelantica." Found in treasure chests at Lake Freezberg. The tent is required in order to travel to Snowpeak River. Holy Shack/Evil Shack Description: "The Holy Shack provides shelter in the coldest and windiest ice level of all. It's given as an upgrade to the recycled starter tent by the Ancient Mariner when reeling in the Reigning Ice. The Holy Shack sits perched on top of Snowpeak Mountain, and allows you to fish down into the rapids." / "The Evil Shack provides shelter in the coldest and windiest ice level of all. It's given as an upgrade to the endangered animal tent by the Ancient Mariner when reeling in the Reigning Ice. The Evil Shack sits perched on top of Snowpeak Mountain, and allows you to fish down into the rapids." The shack is required in order to travel to Snowpeak Summit Sig's Lair Key Description: "Sir Sigfriend von Shleepskin's secret key to his laboratory in Sans Culpra." Skull Key Description: "“I have been waiting a long time for wranglers to discover the pirate islands of Parribea. I'm too old to explore a crazy place like Parribea. I believe this magical key should help unlock the gate at Devil's Cove.” -Earl" Kranka Description: "Behold the Kranka, collect the clues, align the prongs, attempt to unlock the deadly gate of Krakken Rocks." Grappling Cannon Description: "“Hay der wrangler, I needs the following items to make construction of the fancy cannon thingamiester.” -Eloquent Earl " Catch the Required Fish below so Earl can build the Grappling Cannon for you! :40 Cannon Crab Fish :30 Plank Fish :3 Black Beardopus Fish The Grappling Cannon will help you ratchet onto the Ancient Mariner's boat, after you catch the largest Parribean fish yet... the Krakken Fish. Suit Serum Description: The Suit Serum helps heal the mersuit in the toxic waters of Coral Lobby... amongst many other magical things! Wranglers may build up an immunity against its special power over time. (Click the main article for more!) Mission Resources - Roperia Mission resources are those that relate to opening up new levels in Roperia. Radiation Suit Description: "The Radiation Suit must be worn when fishing in Asteroid Reef. Wranglers can purchase it for 150k silver after learning the Master of Nuclear Physics Skill or instantly for $4.99! One thing is for sure, this baby is guaranteed to last a lifetime." Roperian Scuba Bag Description: "The Roperian Scuba Bag must be worn when fishing in Helvetica. Wranglers can purchase it for 150k silver after learning the Mythology of Roperia Skill or instantly for $4.99! One thing is for sure, the high tech garbage bag design guarantees a water seal up to 30 meters!" Special Resources Deckhand Voucher Description: When activated, a Deckhand Voucher will give you an extra Deckhand Trip. Wranglers should expect the trip to occur within 10 to 120 minutes - time will vary depending on how busy the Deckhands are. Deckhand Vouchers will currently work while Night Fishing - the feature is still in BETA so this may change later. Deckhand Vouchers will not interfere with the regular Deckhand Trips these are separate features. Using a Deckhand Voucher you will get one extra deckhand check in 10-30 minutes. They are separate to your regular deckhand trips and won't interfere with them. There is a maximum limit of up to 20 Deckhand Voucher checks per day and no minimum number, as frequency is based on Deckhand availability. Vouchers do not work in Magma Reef (due to heat) and while equipped with the spear gun, only if oxygen is available. Deckhand Vouchers can be found in Treasure Chests in Farovia, treasure cases in Roperia, or occasionally given out by the devs. They can also be purchased at a rate of 3 vouchers per Red Love Chum or Free Love Chum. Mystery Tackle Box Description: A Mystery Tackle Box is a special item that friends can send you each day. The box can contain all sorts of things... like Free Love Chum, Glow Worms, Deckhand Vouchers, Red Sharks, Gold... and even NEW resources like a 5x boat speed boost where you'll travel 5 times faster for a full day! Plus, an Energy Boost that cuts down your fishing wait time! You can only send 12 Mystery Tackle Boxes per day and you can only send one Mystery Tackle Box to the same friend per day. Friends who have already been sent a Box will be filtered from the 'send list'. Mystery Tackle Boxes get less mysterious and less rewarding the more that are opened in one day and there is a current max of using 20 per day. You'll have your best odds at rare items on your first couple tries, with the exception of the last (20th) Mystery Tackle Box, which has the same chances of a high reward as the first one you open. The exact odds are shown in the table below. The most common reward is having your fishing wait time cut down. It's highly recommended to open up mystery tackle boxes when you're waiting to fish. A 15 minute reduction would turn a 15 minute wait time into a Fish NOW! Note: You can only get a 15 minute wait time reduction on your first and last Mystery Tackle Box. For you second to fourth your wait time is reduced 5 minutes, for your fifth to seventh you get a 2 minute reduction, and for your eight to nineteenth Mystery Tackle Box your wait time is reduced by 1 minute. If you have 5 minutes or less left until you can fish, you will receive the Error "You must have a fishing wait time of 10+ minutes in order to open a Mystery Tackle Box, due to its magical powers that often reduce fishing wait times." If this resource is deactivated, then you won't appear on your friends list and so will 'opt-out' of receiving Mystery Tackle Boxes from your friends. Note: Don't accept more than one box at a time (ie clicking on other accept-buttons whilst the page is loading), as you'll lose at least one of them! Red Shark Description: The Red Shark Energy Drink is a fast and easy way to get as many SKIPs as you want Using a Red Shark gives an additional skip. There is a limit of 16 Red Shark SKIPs per day. Wranglers get a crate of 40 Red Sharks after they complete every 10 successful referrals. Also, as a new addition, wranglers get 2 Red Sharks for each friend who joins from the wranglers' news feed. Wranglers can publish 4 such feeds on their profile to attract friends (with side pictures attached with the respective feeds entered in the brackets): * Get hooked on Fish Wrangler. (Miny Fish) * Become the next Shark Wrangler! (Red Diablo Shark Fish) * Play Fish Wrangler - you'll be hooked in minutes! (A struggling Wrangler) * Your boss will hate Fish Wrangler... (Hate Fish) Red Sharks can also be bought at a rate of 2 drinks per Red Love Chum or Free Love Chum. Tarpit Stout Description: Tarpit Brewing's Extra Stout beverage gives wranglers an extra boost by reducing your fishing wait time by 10-20 minutes. Tarpit only uses the finest hops and barley in all Fishertonville. Please drink responsibly. Use The Tarpit Stout subtracts time from your "Fish in XX min" time. The amount of time reduced depends upon how many stouts have been consumed during the day. See below for details. Tarpit stout can only be used to reduce time between regular fishing intervals (including skip time). It does not affect boat traveling time or Monthly Tournament fishing. Stout consumption is reset every day (approx 12am Farovian time. Wait until skips appear for the day or it will add on to the previous day drinking, even if it's after 12am). Effects 1st Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 15 minutes. (Slowly sipped my delicious Tarpit Extra Stout, I have x left. Mmmm, tasty! I feel great.) 2nd Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 15 minutes. (Drank a Tarpit Extra Stout, I have x left. Wow, I feel excellent! I have more energy to fish!) 3rd Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 15 minutes. (Drank a Tarpit Extra Stout, I have x left. Interesting.. I feel more sociable. Probably best if I don't have anymore.) 4th Bottle = Cuts down fishing wait time by 5 minutes. (Put another one down the hatch, I have x left. Where's Joan of Farovia? Joan?! COME BACK I'M SORRY!) 5th Bottle = Adds 5 minutes to fishing wait time. (Put another one down the hatch, I have x left. I need to lay down for 5 minutes, this Extra Stout isn't sitting so well anymore... I should NOT drink again today.) 6th Bottle = Adds 15 minutes to fishing wait time. (Put another one down the hatch, I have x left. I need to spew now! DO NOT DRINK AGAIN TODAY.*) 7th Bottle = Pass out and add 1 hour to fishing wait time. (Put another one down the hatch, I have x left. I'm gonna pass out.. Zzzzzzzz...) 8th Bottle = You will get an error. No bottle is consumed. (Are you kidding?) Category:Resources